1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to candle lighting and cutting or trimming. More particularly, the invention relates to a single device for cutting and for lighting the candle. Even more specifically, the invention to such a single device that can be used to reach and service candle wicks in a candle with candle container sides high above the candle and its wick.
2. Prior Art
Decorative candles are available in a large number of candle containers. It is known to have candle wick cutters. It is also known to have candle wick lighters. It is not common to have a candle wick cutter and a candle wick lighter in the same device. Though the art includes combination candle wick cutter and candle wick lighters, they require that the device be oblique to the candle. That is, the device must be oblique to the candle for the wick to be able to enter an opening where the wick can be cut. This limits use of the device to candles with their wicks close to the open top of the candle container where they can be reached by a device oblique to the candle.
When the candle burns down below the candle container sides, the candle wick is difficult to reach and the oblique devices are not applicable.
Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a combination wick cutting and lighting device that are effective for candles below a candle relatively small container opening at its top, even in its limit to an opening only slightly larger than the transverse dimensions of the device and as deep as a tube extending from a device handle.